


The House of Sins

by Heichou_Bambi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Comedy, Demon, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Bambi/pseuds/Heichou_Bambi
Summary: Raelynn Parker recently loses her job, apartment, everything except a few belongings and the clothes on her back.  She finds this huge, and ancient looking building for very cheap, but as the saying goes; if it sounds too good to be true, it probably is.





	1. Home Sweet Home

Author Note

So first of all, this is the first fantasy fic. I have written in years so I hope it’s appealing! This takes place in modern times. For now it’s pretty pg 13 but that will probably change in later chapters. XD

If you have any love or criticism let me know! Both are very welcome!

 

Genres: Fantasy. Romance. Comedy. Supernatural.

 

Home Sweet Home

“Well…here we are,” I sigh out loud to myself, after tipping the taxi driver and stepping out of the cab. I can hear her faintly say, “Thank you Miss Parker.” I make sure the door is fully closed before I say anything to myself. The names Raelynn Parker, and the last thing I want is for people to hear me talk to myself. To make fun of me and spread my name around like wild fire. It’s a new town, a new start, it’s best not to mess that up the second I set foot in front of my new home.

I check my belongings to make sure I have everything. Forgetfulness is more than ‘a couple times’ occurrence at this point of my life. It might as well be a part of my personality description. I mean, seriously… who typically forgets their belongings when they’re in their own hands? Me, that’s who. It can’t be helped, though. I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember. The irony.

My face fell as I peek into my wallet. That’s barely enough to sub-stain a person for a month. I’ll have to think of something fast. I’m sure an idea will come to me eventually - when I’m not expecting it. That’s how it usually goes. I mean, I may have tipped the taxi driver a $20 bill - not that I like to dig my own holes (I totally do) - it’s just… the driver looked like she needed is just as much as I. She wore clothes that weren’t the cleanest and held this permanent look of sadness in her soft, brown eyes. How could I say no? I’m a lot of things and I would like to think kindness is one of those things, respectfully.

So let’s get one thing straight here… this NEW house looks anything but new. Remember those old creaky, run down looking houses you see in horror movies? Well, viola. To get a clearer image, I walk up to my new home with luggage in tow and carefully examine the antique up close. The dull lilac paint on the outside panels were chipped away every few inches. I bet it was stunning once upon a time and age just caught up with it. Little-to-no maintenance was done on this poor house in what seems like years. This could have been one of the many reason there have been no bidders as of late. Why else would someone in their right mind pass up such a cheap and affordable living arrangement? Sure, it wasn’t the prettiest site, but it could always be worse. At least that was what I was taught as a young girl.

After a few minutes of examining, then hmm-ing in acknowledgement, I decide to fish for my keys located in my black hole of a purse. I pull them out and after a few tries of wiggling the key inside the key hole (which didn’t even seem to fit at first), the elongated, brown-stained wooden door decides to cooperate. It opens with almost no problem; except the echoing creak that broke the silence towards the end.

“Note to self: buy some cheap wD-40 next time I’m out shopping.” Subconsciously, I nod to myself in agreement. “Geez, I really need to make some new friends.” I didn’t have a whole lot where I was from to begin with considering how large the city was, but talking to other people sounds a little more sane than talking to myself out loud.

As far as first impressions go, mine was a bit shocked. This house looked a helluva lot bigger on the inside than it did the outside. The living room was twice the size of my old apartment back home. In it held some dusty furniture with plastic wrap covering them: a rather large couch and a not-so-small love seat to match. From the view I’m getting from the doorway it looks to be dark brown in color and material made of leather. It’s pretty hard to tell with all that dust collected on top of the plastic, though. My eyes move from the furniture to a few night stands; also covered in copious amounts of dust; then over a old, broken bookshelf about 7 feet tall, still holding a few worn books here and there.

The tour has only consisted of the living room and I’m already exhausted. No doubt this feeling of being overwhelmed being the culprit. I glance at my rose gold, iPhone 6s and notice it’s already 10 pm. Where the hell did the time go?! That’s when I found the second culprit to my exhaustion. Normally I’m the night owl; the one who can stay up until around 2 am. But all this at once has been real draining on the mental state.

I pull out my favorite silk night gown. It’s a light teal with ribbon decorated into darker royal blue bows on each sides of the arm straps. Everyone has their own go-to for comfort, mine happens to be a nightgown. So sue me. I shrug my shoulder in response to myself as I slip on the gown. There. All comfortable and ready to relax, but then it hits me. I’m absolutely starving! I had forgotten to eat since earlier this morning. My god I really am just so forgetful. Maybe it’s an issue I should bring up to a professional doctor…

Nahhhh.

I will be fine until the morning comes, I’ll just wake up extra early and google maps some close, cheap, fast food places I can grab a bite at. Deeming the couches safe, due to the plastic that looks like it’s been sitting for a while, I decide to tear off the plastic so I can crash there for the night. It’ll have to do for now. Who can afford something like a mattress anyway. The pound of dust settled around me; half of it flys into my lungs, driving me into a sneezing fit. I realize after the dust settles the couch is indeed safe to lay on. Then I realize I didn’t have any pillows close by either, but wouldn’t you know, the side arm rest is plushy enough to be used as a pillow. Must be my lucky day.

As I lay down I grab my throw blanket from my bag next to me and pull it over my body. Note to self number 2: find the heater tomorrow when I have the energy. My heavy eyelids slowly start to give under the pressure of gravity as I grow more and more tired. I’m almost asleep, almost to dreamland… until I hear a low rumbling. Now, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t jump out of my own skin. It takes about one whole second before I realize that it was only my stomach growling in frustration. Talk about embarrassing! Getting scared over something so simple. I mentally slap myself a few times to get my head on right.

“Pull yourself together girl. You’re acting ridiculous.” Another minute passed by until everything is quiet once more and I can finally shut my eyes again. Oh sweet relief.

Just as I was knocking on slumbers door a second time another low growl echoed through the house and jerked my eyes back open. This time I sat up. Using my flashlight on my phone I look around, even though I’m not even sure what I’m looking for at this point. All the flashlight did was cast creepy shadows along everything so that was just a bad idea to begin with. I don’t know why I’m freaking out. It just had to have been my stomach acting up again. Finally the flashlight is turned off, the phone tucked away safely under my arm, and I roll over on my side facing the back of the couch. As I finally drift into slumber for real this time I have one more coherent thought before everything goes black. I don’t recall feeling my stomach rumble to the growl as it should have.


	2. An Unwelcome Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back lovelies! The beginnings are always a drag on to really build up the story. But it’s just getting juicy! Thank you all for tuning in. Any suggestions, criticisms and love is much appreciated. <3  
> Enjoy!

The House of Sins  
By: Jennifer Gollinger  
 

 

Chapter 2.

An Unwelcome Guest

Morning comes early the next day. Birds can be heard chirping out on the tree branches outside the window. Really LOUD birds, might I add. Loud to the point where it’s almost like they’re screaming at each other. I slowly open my groggy eyes and pull my phone out from underneath me. 

‘Well that’s strange...’

I check the time on my phone: 10:17 a.m. That is certainly not the vibe I got when I lazily looked around the living room. It looks more like no later than 7 a.m. How strange. Maybe if I open the curtains a little, some light will do the time justice. So I toss my throw onto the other side of the couch and swing my legs over the edge. Getting up seems like so much work, though. I let out an exasperated sigh as I rub some of the sleep from my eyes. Don’t get me wrong, I slept great. Actual saliva was found leaking out of my mouth; a sure sign of a good sleep for me. That was the issue, though. I slept so good I didn’t ever want to wake up. Damn this internal alarm clock my mind created. 

Finally, after much inner dialogue to myself, I reach my rather small feet towards my slippers and slide them on. Mmm. Plushie slippers are God’s gift to humans, I swear this on anything. It definitely makes getting up a lot easier, and softer. 

My scuffling feet echo off the walls and through the rest of the house; the noise was pretty entertaining. Considering how fast I was actually scuffling made it all the more hilarious. Don’t judge me. I’m not very “normal,” as they say. I’m my own person, and that’s good enough for me. I reach for the deep royal purple curtains etched with silver designs, and yanked them open in one swoop. Bad idea. The suns rays came crashing in like a blazing fire, almost blinding me on the spot. My hands come up to my face as I try to shield myself from the light as I let myself adjust. As I was temporarily blinded, I heard a loud smash from somewhere in the house, making me jump out of my skin. Metaphorically, of course. My head snaps towards the source of the sound. It came from the kitchen down the hallway. My eyes have time to readjust, not that I had the time to wait. My feet subconsciously started for the other room. I’m just full of great ideas today it seems. (Yeah, it’s totally a great idea to go check out the loud bang when no one else is in my house! Typical ‘white girl in a scary movie’ cliché.) I blame it on my curious nature. 

Now don’t get it twisted; I’m not brave, I’m just curious and dumb. There is a difference between the two.

I walk through the short hallways into the opening of the kitchen. I peak my head around the corner. 

The kitchen was massive, about half the size of the huge living room. On the far left was the stained wooden table, big enough to sit 7 people.

“Must have been a big family that lived here once before,” I mumble to myself.

Beside the table was a coffee bar holding dust and knick-knacks. To the right of that held the kitchen with the cooking supplies. It doesn’t look as ancient as the other things in the house. Why is that? Maybe the dust just wasn’t totally visible. I shrug off the thought. After studying the main appliances my eyes finally land on the culprit of the crash from not long ago. The cupboard hanging above the stove had been opened and a tea cup looks like it had fallen out and smashed on the white tile floor. I physically facepalm. 

“It must have been too close to the edge and just toppled over.” 

I contemplate on picking the glass up with only my bare hands. Any other time I would have, but I still had a few things I needed from the store anyways, so might as well add the broom and dustpan to the list. I pull out my iPhone and add the item to the little list in my notepad. Tucking it into my back pocket, I walk off into the living room to change into my day clothes for a shopping trip.  
After getting dressed, I find a mirror propped up against a wall beside the fireplace. I look myself up and down. This is one of my favorite outfits; a teal colored blouse, the neckline falling off of my shoulders. The top section was made of ruffles, while the bottom lay flat. Dark washed skinny jeans for the bottom; the fabric holding my skin close but not too tight. To top off my favorite outfit, I rocked some neon baby blue, yellow, and black Osiris sneakers. I know these shoes are made for skate boarding - which I sucked royally at - but they are honest-to-God the most comfortable shoes out there. Matter of opinion. 

I threw my static-y black hair into a half bun, letting a strand slide from my bangs down the front of my face. It was a unique hairstyle, but after finding it on Pinterest some time ago I tried it out. Turns out I can rock the look. Who knew? 

Now it’s time to do a little shopping for the necessities. That’s all I can afford. I’ll have to do something about my money issue. Find a new job maybe, or try for a degree in art. I’ve dreamt about a career in art ever since I realized I had hidden artistic talents. Everyone I’ve ever known has told me to go to college and it doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. Could probably get some decent grants and scholarships to fix the issues I’m having now. This is something I’ll have to sit down and really ponder about when I get back home. Well… not home, per say. It’ll become home eventually, but for now it’s just an unknown house that needs a little love.  
Grabbing my rather large purse, I recheck myself in the mirror. Deciding I look decent enough for the public eye, I head for the door to leave. As I reach for the doorknob and turn the handle I feel a rush of cold run down my neck. Not the kind of cold you feel on a winter day in the middle of December. It was a cold that chilled you down to the bone, a chill that makes your hair stand on end. My hand jerks back as my breath hitches in my throat. My heart beats faster until I feel the pounding in my ears. This new scary feeling was so bizarre and mysterious to me that my body didn’t know how to react. My shaking hands scramble for the handle to open the door so I can get the hell out of this ominous atmosphere. To my complete horror, the handle didn’t even budge.

Now my hands were really trembling.

What really turned my blood cold was a sound that came from somewhere behind me. I think my heart literally stops beating and my breath ceases to exist. The sound was a voice, melodic and enticing in a way, but also powerful and dangerous. 

“Now, now. Where do we think we’re running off to? In such a hurry, too. You just arrived, so I was hoping we could have a little fun.” 

———————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know this story hasn’t been the longest but I promise I’ll make up for it in the next chapters. The fun is just getting started. ;) now here’s the question, who the heck is in Raelynns home?!


End file.
